dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Me and My Friends (album)
, Oyea | producer = }} Me and My Friends is the debut studio album by Kuboian television personality and recording artist Charlie Karma. It was released on 21st March, 1999 through and Oyea Records. Charlie has described the album as her "introductory". Me and My Friends debuted at number one on the Karuboia charts, achieving success mostly due to being heavily promoted and being supported by four number one singles. It is one of the best-selling albums in Kuboia of all-time, and has been strongly praised by fans of Kuboian music, though it has received mostly mixed reception from other sources. Background After the success of "La La La (The Long Road)", Charlie was signed to Bertelsmann Music Group in late 1997. She made an agreement that she would release a ten-track album, with three of the tracks being singles. However, in order to further promote the album, "La La La (The Long Road)" was included as an additional eleventh track, and two extra singles were released. Recording and production Charlie recorded the album's ten tracks over a five-month period from October 1997 to March 1998. Additional production soon followed, and the album was completed by October 1998. Charlie did not write much of the lyrics herself, only contributing to the writing for "Sing Along with My Song" (which she wrote entirely on her own), "Me and My Friends", "Where I Am" and "It's on Me" - a majority of the tracks were written by Jim Henderson, Chayn Hostins, Bryn Christine, Pete Waterman and DJ Kubin. Critical reception Me and My Friends has been met with mostly mixed reception from music critics. Critics mostly criticised Charlie Karma's singing talent, with some stating that she was "trying too hard", and that the album would only appeal towards young children and preteens. However, the album did receive praise, as some critics found the tracks to be fun and uplifting, and appreciated Charlie's non-serious attitude. Singles The album's lead single was "Sing Along with My Song". It was released on 7th June, 1998. The album's second single was "Get on Up". It was released on 16th August, 1998. The song features vocals from Nanita Freshers and Jim Henderson. The album's third single was "One Hand Out". It was released on 25th October, 1998. The album's fourth single was "Me and My Friends". It was released on 10th January, 1999. The album's fifth single was "Where I Am". It was released on 7th March, 1999. Alongside the five singles, the album also features "La La La (The Long Road)" by Tone Riddles, a song which Charlie features on. Although it was not released as a single, a music video for "Disco!", featuring British DJ Mick Willis, was released in April 1999, and received prominent airplay on music television channels. Track listing # "La La La (The Long Road)" (Tone Riddles featuring Charlie Karma) # "Me and My Friends" # "Undoubtably" # "Get on Up" (featuring Nanita Freshers and Jim Henderson) # "Sing Along with My Song" # "It's on Me" # "Disco!" (featuring Mick Willis) # "Where I Am" # "One Hand Out" # "Right and Wrong" # "Kids" Sample credits * "La La La (The Long Road)" is a cover version of "The Long Road" by TBA. * "Sing Along with My Song" interpolates "Crocodile Rock" by Elton John. Personnel Vocals * Charlie Karma - primary vocals (tracks 2-11), featured vocals (track 1) * Tone Riddles - primary vocals (track 1) * Nanita Freshers - featured vocals (track 4) * Jim Henderson - featured vocals (track 4), background vocals (tracks 2, 5, 11) * Mick Willis - featured vocals (track 7) * Roger Hampshire - background vocals (tracks 4, 5) * Bryn Christine - background vocals (tracks 5, 8, 10) Songwriting credits * Charlie Karma - (tracks 2, 5, 6, 8) * Jim Henderson - (tracks 2, 3, 4, 9, 10, 11) * Bryn Christine - (tracks 3, 6, 7, 8, 10) * DJ Kubin - (tracks 4, 8, 10, 11) * Chayn Hostins - (tracks 4, 6, 8, 9) * Pete Waterman - (tracks 2, 4, 9) * Chloe Wallace - (tracks 6, 11) * Neil Sadaka - (track 1) * Mick Willis - (track 7) Production credits * Pete Waterman - (tracks 2, 3, 4, 9, 10, 11) * DJ Kubin - (tracks 4, 5, 6, 8) * Max Martin - (tracks 4, 9, 11) * Simon Ellis - (tracks 2, 7) * Neil Sadaka - (track 1) * Mick Willis - (track 7) Charts Weekly charts Category:Albums Category:Fictional albums Category:1999 Category:1999 albums Category:1990s albums Category:1990s Category:Oyea Records Category:Charlie Karma Category:Albums recorded in 1994 Category:Albums recorded in 1997 Category:Albums recorded in 1998